


Submarine Seduction

by Olivia_ES



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Day 1: Rogue's Gallery, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, allusions to sexual content, but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_ES/pseuds/Olivia_ES
Summary: After a day of scheming with the rest of the Fearsome Foursome, Oswald just wants a little private time with Edward.Written for Nygmobblepot Week: Day One - Rogue's Gallery





	Submarine Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by the Batman 66 movie. If you haven't seen it, all you need to know is that Penguin, Riddler, Catwoman, and Joker are plotting together on a submarine Oswald owns.

# Submarine Seduction

As they concluded their latest round-table of scheming, the various members of the Fearsome Foursome began to focus on individual pursuits. As Oswald finished cleaning his umbrellas and rose to do a systems-check of his submarine, he caught sight of Edward browsing his books. Over the years their friendship had expanded to include romantic and sexual elements. Edward seemed to lack interest in formalizing their relationship, but if their time together didn’t quite fulfill the domestic fantasies of Oswald’s younger self, it was certainly more enjoyable than time spent with Selina Kyle and Jeremiah Valeska. Edward certainly looked nice in a suit. And if Oswald was being honest with himself, their bickering strategizing earlier hadn’t exactly been a turnoff. Speaking of strategizing, Oswald wasn’t the kind of man to stand around and wait on serendipity when he wanted something.

“Well, it’s getting late and we need to be well-rested for tomorrow’s exploits.” This next part of his plan was risky, if something went wrong he could be stuck spending the rest of the evening dodging Jeremiah’s pranks or Selina’s demon cat. “Mr. Riddler and I will take First Watch, and we’ll wake the two of you to take over in a few hours.” Edward nodded, Joker and Catwoman rose to leave, Oswald felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. His plan was going even more smoothly than he had projected. No one had offered even a single objection. 

Selina shut the door behind herself and Joker as they left for their respective quarters. Oswald hurried to lock it behind them. He turns to Edward, “So, it’s just the two of us now.” Edward smiled at him and he felt his stomach flip. Then Edward picked up a book of cryptic crossword puzzles, sat down sideways in Oswald’s captain’s chair, and began solving them. Not his sexiest moment, but the night was young. 

“Remember when we built that submarine to try to get out of Gotham during that whole No Man’s Land debacle?” Oswald opened a panel in the wall that held his records and Victrola. 

“You mean I built the submarine. Yes, I remember. We didn’t get very far. All that work for nothing.” Oswald retrieved the soundtrack to Casa Blanca and placed it in the Victrola. He set needle near the edge and spritzed his mouth with breath-freshener as smooth jazz began to permeate the deck. 

“Well, now we’re getting a bit of a redo. Another submarine, another epic scheme…” Oswald retrieved a bottle of wine from another compartment in the wall, filled two glasses, and walked over to Edward. “Alone at last, would you like something to drink?” Oswald held out one of the glasses to him. Then waited as Edward finished writing out an answer before accepting it tentatively.

“Thank you, Oswald, but alcohol has soporific properties. Should we be drinking while we’re on watch?” Oswald sighed and turned to face Edward straight on, standing next to his legs where they were slung over the chair’s armrest. 

“Ed, we’re in a submarine. We are submerged hundreds of feet under the water. It’s hardly like an intruder is going to climb through one of the portholes, and if we did face a threat it is unlikely we would detect it before the sonar did.” Edward nodded slowly, brow scrunching up.

“Then why…? I mean, okay then.” He returned his eyes to his puzzle. Oswald sighed, why must he find this oblivious egoist attractive? He curled his hand over the top of Edward’s book.

“Edward, I’m sure those crosswords are _fascinating_.” He leaned against the chair in a fashion he hoped was seductive. “But isn’t there _anything_ you’d rather be _doing_?” He swept his free arm across his torso and out to the side. Edward’s eyes widened, sparkling with the additional light they reflected, as he caught on to the word-play based innuendo. 

“Oh! But where…?” Oswald pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button in the middle. The floor opened to reveal a luxuriously large and soft mattress. He had installed it in case he ever wanted to sleep on the bridge for work, or in case his quarters were damaged. He absolutely had not installed it in hopeful anticipation of this exact scenario. He shuffled over to it setting his glass of wine on the floor next to the pillow as he removed his jacket and shoes and crawled onto the blankets. Edward swung his legs of the armrest before rising to join him. The book of crossword puzzles lay forgotten on the seat.


End file.
